The present invention relates to providing hydroelectric power for water flows, including the use of an in-pipe turbine called a Benkatina Turbine. A Benkatina Turbine is an in-pipe turbine fitting inside a main and side chamber. It was previously described in terms of its overall shape in PCT application IL07/000770. This patent application describes novel applications of that turbine and other water turbines.